


Used

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Can you do a smut where Negan is “punishing” Carl for being a bad boy and spanks him, chokes him, pulls his hair, handcuffs him all the fun stuff and then he fucks him so hard Carl is just a sweat wrecked mess of moans and inaudible words





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

The handcuffs dug into Carls skin as he jerked around against the bed. His face was buried in the sheets as Negan spanked him with Carls legs on either side of him. His chest pressed against the sheets and his cock rubbed against them with each slap. "Fifteen," He whimpered. "Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen." Negan didn't slow down, he kept one hand on the small of Carls back as the other slapped his ass. "Nineteen," Each slap hurt more than the last. "Twenty." 

Negan spread Carls ass before rubbing his palms gently over them. The skin was bright pink and the outline of his hand was beyond noticable. This wasn't to get Carl off, no, this was to teach him a lesson, to punish him. "This is what bad boys get when they look at anyone except their daddy," Carl had spent too much time alone with one of the younger Saviors and rumors were starting to spread. He tangled his hand in Carls hair and yanked it, pulling his head back. "Understood?" 

Carl whined, his hips grinding down into the sheets. His ass stung but in a good way, a way that reminded him why misbehaving was so fun. He didn't want anyone other than Negan, but it was always fun to screw with him. "He was just a friend- ah!" Negan yanked his hair again causing Carl to close his eye in a mix of pain and pleasure. "I swear, I'm not into him." 

"I don't believe you," Negan slapped his ass again and again while he kept a tight grip on Carls hair. "Gonna have to do a lot more than swear to prove you aren't into him." Another slap. And another. Carl writhed beneath him in pain and pleasure. His ass was bright pink and sensitive. Negan had to stop himself from slapping it again. Instead he ran his knuckles across it, chuckling when Carl shivered. "What are you gonna go to make me believe you?" 

"Let you fuck me," Carl breathed out, burying his face closer to the sheets. "Please, I want it. I want you to fuck me. Not him, not anyone else. Just you. Only you. I promise..." Carl pulled at the handcuffs again, grinding against the bed. "I'm wet for you," Negan always said that when Carl dripped precum. "Only you." Carl repeated it like it was a song. "Please, daddy-" 

Negan wrapped his hand around Carls neck and squeezed as he shoved his boxers down below his ass. His cock slapped against his stomach as he moved further between Carls legs. He spit on his fingers and slid them down between Carls ass, rubbing it against the hole before slipping a finger inside. "Still loose from yesterday, I think you'll be okay." Without giving Carl time to reply Negan slipped tbe head of his cock inside Carls ass, tilting his head back and moaning. 

Carl whimpered beneath him, pushing his ass back against Negan. "Shit," He panted, pushing back even further. "Stop fucking teasing and fuck me alread-" Carl gasped as Negan pulled all the way out and slammed back into him. "Fuck," Carl bit the edge of his pillow, grabbing onto the headboard and holding it tight. "Fuck-" 

Negan tightened his grip on Carls throat again, fucking him as hard as he could. "Shut the hell up," He growled, smirking when Carls words are inaudible. He only tightened his grip more. "You've been bad and bad boys don't get to come," he slammed into Carl, slapping his ass once more. "They get to be used."


End file.
